flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Nationalities
There are numerous nations in the world of Ranger's Apprentice. List of Nationalities: * Araluens - They live in Araluen and are the race most of the main protagonists are from. Based off the medieval English people. *Skandians - They live in Skandia in the north and are often large and strong, faithful friends, and dreaded enemies. They are extraordinary sailors and invented the wolfship, which they use often in coastal raidings. They fight with the Skandian battleaxe and are based on the Skandinavian people (except for the Laps). They are the equivalent of the Vikings in medieval times. *Arridi - They are a race of olive-coloured people from Arrida in the south. They are based on the Arabian people and rival the Temujai in battle. *Bedullin '''- '''They are a people of desert nomads in the deserts of Arrida. They are based on the Berbers and Touaregs. *Gallicans - They come from Gallica and are based on the French. Some of the Gallican language is actually French, including Arratez, or Halt. *Celts - People who originate from Celtica and are based after the medieval Celts. The Celts speak the Araluen tongue and are hard to tell apart from the Araluens *Hibernians - They come from Hibernia in the west and are based on the Irish. Halt is actually a Hibernian prince. *Nihon-Jans - They come from Nihon-Ja in the far east and are based on the Japanese and are skilled swordsmen, but don't threaten Araluen because of their isolation. They discovered how to harden steel and many other nations use their method of swordmaking for their own armies. **Kikori - Timberworkers which live in the northern mountainous parts of Nihon-Ja. They are loyal to Shigeru, the Emperor. *Temujai - They are a nomadic people from the Eastern Steppes and are based on the Mongols or another nomadic people in Central Asia, and are also very fierce warriors that fight with recurve bows from horseback. *Scotti - They are a nation made up of multiple fierce tribes, and the nation has had many border wars with Araluen. A typical Scotti warrior would wear a heavy tartan kilt, much like the scottish people in real life. They are based of the tribes of Picts in the north of Great Britain, hence the name given - Picta. *Toscans - Hailing from Toscano, they are based off of medieval Italians. The Toscan city of Genovesa (Based off of the real life city of Genoa) is the home of the world-renowned Genovesan Assassins. It is noted multiple times in the books that they once had a huge empire, and the remainder of this empire is the city/state of Byzantos. This empire is clearly based off the real-world Roman Empire. *Wargals - Large creatures that resemble a bear or large dog with dark hair. They have low intelligence and can be controlled by those with a higher mental capacity than them, such as Morgarath. *Kalkara - A creature who seems to be a cross between a bear and an ape, whose eyes freeze those who look into them in terror. Their fur is coated with fair amount of oil (excreted from the skin) which is a powerful armor. This gel is highly flammable, so they can be killed with a flaming arrow. They are one minded, so they can only do one thing at a time. They are obsessed with silver and will do anything for possesion of the precious metal. *Helenese - Based off of the Greeks. The Greek culture is called Hellenic. Category:Characters By Country